


Billie & Mike Drabble Collection

by Dirnty Roshambo (Pvenom)



Series: Green Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prom, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvenom/pseuds/Dirnty%20Roshambo
Summary: A small collection of very short stories about two best friends who have grown up together through it all. Originally posted on Livejournal by me (c) dirnty-roshambo. *more (new) drabbles may be added*
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt
Series: Green Day Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721047
Kudos: 8





	Billie & Mike Drabble Collection

**001**

**The Perfect Date - Billie/Mike**

  
“It’s not funny, Mike!”

The blonde boy tried to stifle his giggling, but just couldn’t control it.

“I’m s-sorry… it’s just kinda funny.”

Billie hung his head and sniffled into his T-shirt, “She actually called me a fag, she fucking yelled it Maybe she’s right…”

Mike rested a hand on Billie’s shoulder, “I’m sorry she said no, Beej, really I am.”

He sighed hopelessly. “Who will want to go to prom with me _now_? Everyone thinks I’m gay."

Mike lifted Billie’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, placing a sticky wet kiss on the shorter boy's lips.

“…you haven’t asked _me_ yet.”

**002**

**Pit** **Stop- Billie/Mike**

You're left waiting outside of a shady gas station. 

Your boyfriend said he'd pee quick, yet you can’t help but feel like he's never coming back.

You clench your fists in anger. He and Tré could be doing anything in there. They're trouble.

You turn around, confused, hearing soft giggles from behind.

You look, Tré is hanging on Billie's shoulder with melting ice cream cones in his hands.

You get yours in the lap, chocolate , sprinkles and all.

You are now late for your own concert, sticky and annoyed.

"I am never letting you two go anywhere alone ever again!"


End file.
